bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Grat cell
The Grat cell (稜線監房, Ryōsenkanbō) is a team of spiritually-aware s attached to the Shinsengumi active in the town of Grat. Garrett Sheppard serves as the team-leader, with Tiffany Henderson as his primary support. Although the two cells are separated by many hundreds of miles, the Grat cell and the Argleton cell are frequent allies. History :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). The Grat cell first came into existence in the latter years of Kusaka and Kireina's self-imposed exile after the former temporarily lost his powers ensuring the defeat of Averian's premier Battle Doll during the First Spiritual War. Their son, Hawke Kori, became the protector of Grat and a Substitute Shinigami recognised by both the and Ryū Order. His adoptive brother, David Jones, fought at his side, though the fact he was a caused some friction with the Gotei 13. Those two, with occasional assistance from their mother Kireina, where at the centre of the spiritual activity surrounding Grat, though it wouldn't be until much later that anyone officially identified themselves as the "Grat cell". Part III :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part II. Blank period Hawke's exploits caused him to become something of a local legend. In an area where most of the residents possessed spiritual power of some level it came as no surprise that people came to recognise him. Garrett Sheppard, who was one of Hawke and David's school friends and a Fullbringer, was inspired by Hawke, but was refused initial spiritual training by Kusaka and instead taught basic Hakuda. The task was eventually taken up by Anko Amatsuki and her sister Marisa, both of whom recognised that Garrett would continue on alone regardless and likely hurt himself. Esclavos arc :Main article -- First Battle of Grat. Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Investigating Grat arc Into the Fire arc :Main article -- Second Battle of Grat. The Rising arc In the aftermath of Randy Jones's stabbing by the Soulless-like creature Vamp, Ries Nohr suggested a "buddy system" be put into place to prevent such injuries occurring again. Garrett and Ries tested the system at length, finding it a successful model, which paved the way for a more organised front against spiritual threats. Membership *Garrett Sheppard (team-leader) *Tiffany Henderson (secondary leader) *Ries Nohr *Lloyd *Randy Jones *May (team-medic) *Jenna Sheppard Allies *Kenji Hiroshi *Kusaka Kori *Anko Amatsuki (equipment supplier) *Marisa *Aaron Sheppard *Argleton cell Former membership *Hawke Kori (former team-leader) *David Kori Team dynamics The Grat cell is unique in the sense that its members, with the exception of Tiffany Henderson and Ries Nohr, knew each other since they where children and have fought against spiritual threats before coming together as a team. In fact the Grat cell existed before the Shinsengumi even came into existence, having been formed by Hawke Kori and his brother David. Garrett, Randy, Lloyd and May share a deep and long friendship, with Randy and Lloyd practically viewing one-another as brothers in all but blood. Garrett likewise has a strong rivalry with Ries, whilst sharing a competitive relationship with Randy and Lloyd. May serves not only as the cell's medic and emotional support but also as the primary organiser of their various equipment and assignments. Tiffany and Ries bonded as well, as both where relatively new to the group. Tiffany eventually surmised that Ries was, in fact, Shinrei Hiroshi, based on the then unknown usage of his , which he and Tiffany shared. In many ways the Grat cell is the flagship cell of the Shinsengumi, for they are active in Grat, which is the current spirit-enriched plot and thus more prone to spiritual threats than other areas in the . They often come into conflict with the Kikkashō who have shown an interest in recruiting both Garrett and Tiffany into their organisation. Author notes Behind the scenes *The author partly based the group dynamics on those displayed by the Lothal rebels as seen in Star Wars Rebels. Trivia *The Grat cell was the first cell to become affiliated with Sanada Shirono's Shinsengumi. The core membership, excepting Tiffany and Ries, where already fighting to protect Grat from spiritual threats from at least four years before the Shinsengumi's formation. Hawke Kori and David Kori served as team-members during this period, with Hawke as the team-leader. References & notes